War for the Heart
by lilybean123
Summary: The US Marine Corps are getting ready to invade Iraq.Bella is a reporter on the road with them going into Baghdad. Edward is sergeant, he is cold, distant, and mean to her; but as they get to know each other they fall in love along the way.
1. Sweet Dreams are made of these

**War for the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its Characters but the the plot is mine!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Chapter 1_**

"_We are coming to you live from Freedom Camp in Kuwait City, and as you can see behind me the US Marine Corp, 1st Marine division, has finally got the go ahead to invade Baghdad, Iraq. Watching these men getting ready behind me, its really hitting home that America is really going to war. Many people are against this war, but judging by the exciting energy that is so palpable here; the marines are ready to fight, and happy that they get to. This Bella Swan reporting for KNWX News live from Kuwait City, goodnight."_

"...And we're off, good job Bella."

Thats me Bella Swan, or as my mother would like to call me Isabella Marie Swan. From the time I was little I wanted to be a reporter, I would go around interviewing everyone, and when they got sick of me interview them, I interviewed my stuffed animals, Lucy my pink elephant especially. Those days are long gone now, and here I stand in Kuwait City living my dream. Little did I know, my life was about to change, forever.

"...Bella.....Bella, are you with me." A voice asked as a hand waved in my face.

" Sorry Jake, I zoned out for a second there." I said while shaking my head and memories away.

"No problem, you okay? You need to talk." He enquired his voice laced with barely concealed concern for me.

Jake...how could I describe him, I have know him since we were born, I guess I would describe him as one of my best friends and a confidant; who also happened to be the camera operator of KNWX news. Who wouldn't like to have their best friend working with them all day everyday; but there was one problem, he was in love with me. My friend Rose doesn't call it love though, she calls it a sickening bout of infatuation and borderline stalkish smothering tendencies. She tends to go for the over dramatic but the smothering tendency is definitely true. Like now for instance, he will keep asking me what is wrong all the way till we are ready to go home if I don't answer him, even if I tell him to drop it.

"Nothing Jake, I am just thinking about everything that is happening here. Its sounds crazy but I kinda wish that I could go with them. Can imagine the stories and adventure that would happen along the way."

" This isn't a fairytale Bells, and its definitely not one of your crazy imaginary stories you used to make up when we were little. This war, its going to be brutal, no one and definitely no woman should have to see it. "

That just pisses me off, "That is very sexist of you Jake, this isn't the forties. There are woman fighting in this war too you know, right now!"

"I'm just saying females are normally more...more...."

"More what Jake weak, puny, sheltered!" I yelled at him.

"Well for lack of better words, yeah" he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

I gave an unlady like grunt, hit him on the bicep, and walked away. I was so mad at him. This was one thing I didn't like about him. He had that whole woman in the kitchen man at the office mentality. I mean for fuck sake we are in the twenty-first century here, there are woman going to the moon....Ow when I punched him I really hurt my hand. We haven't been here 5 hours yet and I had got pissed off and hurt. My pocket was buzzing and it took me a split second to wonder what it was. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my international phone that the station gave me to keep in contact.

" Hello." I answered while I examined my bruised knuckles.

" Hello Bella, are you okay, you sound like your in pain." The deep voice asked me loudly. I had to take the phone away from my ear in fear that I might become deaf.

"I'm all right Mr. Banner, I just hurt my hand is all. You know me." I said suddenly feeling weary.

"Well I hope its nothing to serious because I have an assignment for you." He yelled in an excited tone.

"Mr Banner, sir, I am in Kuwait, do you remember. How can I do another assignment?" I asked exasperatedly.

Mr Banner, my boss, had a habit or forgetting everything that came out of his mouth. He was pleasant but crazy. He had a British accent and he was, well I don't want to say fat, so i will say he is excessively large.

"Well I just got off the phone with Lieutenant Jackson and he wants a reporter to follow the marines all the way to Iraq, I have nominated you Bella. Isn't it exciting?"

"S-sir...are you serious?" I asked not believing a word he said.

"Well I wouldn't be wasting money on this phone call if I wasn't would I. International calls are expensive Bella, especially to a mobile one at that." he said. He sounded little offended.

" I understand sir. I just cant believe I get to go!" I said excitedly. It was now beginning to hit me. This is amazing I would be the envy of all my colleagues and peers, not that it matters, but still.

"Now, we don't have time to waste, Lieutenant Jackson needs you to go to the main tent and ask for him once you get there. He will give you all the details, if you have any problems please ring me and we will get everything sorted for you."

"Sir what about my friends and family, how will I let them know, also sir I don't know if I am equipped for going across the desert to invade a country."

Its true I had nothing and I mean nothing with me Jake and I were only supposed to be here for ten hours......Jake!

"Bella dear thats where Lieutenant Jackson comes in, he says he will have everything you need."

"What about Jake?" I couldn't forget about my best friend.

"There is no room for him Bella. Just you and you alone. This is a once in a lifetime don't Bella, but if you don't think your equipped to go say so now." he stated very sternly. In fact I don't think I had every heard him sound so serious before.

"Sir I am ready for this, trust me I am." I said with as much conviction as possible. I wanted him to hear that i was serious.

"Thats great! I am giving you permission to use the phone to call your family and close friends only, understood."

" Yes Sir!" when I said that I had the sudden urge to salute. Man the corps is getting to me already...i like it.

"Goodbye and good luck Bella. I know you will do this station proud!"

"Thank you sir, I wont let you down." I said and hung up.

Now to find Jake and then Lieutenant Jackson. As I turned around to go and find Jake I ran into a warm solid wall, which n turn made me fall on my ass.

"I am so sorry are you ok?" my question faded out as I looked at what I had ran into. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, but his eyes and demeanor were not nice at all.

"Watch where your going, got it." he said coldly and walked away and into the main tent.

Well he is certainly rude, sexy, but rude. I better steer clear of him. Now where is Jake.

"Are you Miss Swan?" a man yelled from the opening of the main tent.

I quickly hurried over and stuck out my hand, "Yes I am, are you Lieutenant Jackson?"

"Yes I am, there is a problem over at another camp and I cant show you the ropes right now."

" Oh...well I guess that ok." i said disappointedly.

"No its not we are leaving here tomorrow at 23:00 hours and I need you to have all your gear. Heartless get over here!" he yelled to someone in the back of the tent.

Heartless stepped forward and I started shaking my head no. Heartless was the sexy, rude boy from earlier.

Bella Swan meet Sergeant Edward Cullen, Sergeant Cullen meet Bella Swan, the reporter that will be traveling in your Humvee.

Heartless mumbled, "Oh Christ!" I had to agree.

This is going to be hell I though as I reached out and shook his hand.


	2. Ice Ice Baby

War for the heart

Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added story alerts etc. Reviews are one of the main ways that get ppl to click on the story. You could be apart of making a story great. So hit the review button and type a sentence.... Please. Constructive criticism and praise accepted._

I was now standing alone with Heartless, and he looked mad. Mad is maybe too soft of a word, he looked downright pissed. As the Lieutenant walked away from us I could almost see the line of hate that Sergeant Cullen was sending to his retreating back.

As I turned to look back at Sergeant Cullen I saw that that line of hate was now directed at me. I watched as his brilliant green eyes turn to dull green blocks of ice. I unconsciously shivered even though we were in the desert with over a hundred degree temperature. I had to say something, this was awkward.

"So where should we get started." said over enthusiastically as I clapped my hands and rubbed them together.

Sergeant Cullen walked over to a pile on boxes. He opened one and took out a plastic bag that was slightly bigger than a large envelope. He tossed it over to me.

"This is your desert gear, put it on and keep it on. No complaining either."

Where does this guy come off? I have never met someone that was so mean and, well heartless.

"Corporal McCarthy!" Cullen shouted over to a group of guys that were standing near the back of the long tent. A man the size of a grizzly bear came barreling through to our side of the tent.

"What's up Eddie?" he asked light heartedly as he slapped Sergeant Cullen on the back.

"Corporal you will address me under the name and title given to me by the United States Marine Corps is that clear."Sergeant Cullen stated as he glared at Corporal McCarthy.

"Sir, yes sir." Corporal McCarthy yelled and saluted with a grin on his face. He then turned and winked at me.

"Well, well what do we have here. You sure are pretty, its nice to see a change around here, especially when you have to look at guys who looked like they have been sucking on a lemon since they have come out of there mothers womb...is that right Sergeant." Corporal McCarthy sarcastically said.

I tried so hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it in. I belted out a big laugh then I looked at Sergeant Cullen, his face was bright red with anger. I honed in my laughter in to a choke cough that left me gasping for breath.

"I wouldn't encourage him Miss Swan." he said coldly. He turned to Emmett and chucked my bag to him without any effort. Emmett caught it just as easily.

Considering I had a shit load of stuff in it they both made it look like they were tossing clouds.

"Corporal take this out to the Humvee, Miss Swan is a reporter and she will riding with us in to Iraq." Sergeant Cullen said and then walked away.

" I apologize for my brother in laws behavior, I swear he's not that bad." Corporal McCarthy said as he shook his head.

" He's your brother in law?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe he would treat his own flesh and blood like that.

"Yeah, he is extra tough on me cause he doesn't want the other guys to think I am getting an easier ride. I don't take it personally though Miss Swan, you cant, not out here anyway. I know you heard him call me Corporal McCarthy but I figured I would formally introduce my self seeing in how my brother has no manners at all."

He stuck out his hand and I extended mine. "My name is Emmett McCarthy and your name is?"

"Bella, Bella Swan Corporal McCarthy. Its nice to meet someone that actually wears a smile around here."

"Now, now none of that Corporal McCarthy nonsense. Emmett is just fine, and people do smile around here. Its just not when tight ass is around." he said as he stage whispered the last sentence.

I smiled and responded, "Are you sure I am allowed to call you Emmett, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with tight ass."

"You know what, I think I am going to like you Miss Swan."

"Now, now lets not be a hypocrite, if I can call you by your first name then you have to call me by mine."

"Deal....Bella. Well, I better put this in the Humvee. I am getting a look that could skin a cat alive." Emmet said as he quickly carried my bag out of the tent and towards the line of Humvees.

As he left I turned to see what Emmett was referring to, there was Sergeant Cullen glaring, once again, at me. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him like a little child, and before my brain could process my movements I did. His eyes widen slightly if only for a split second. He gave me a what the hell look and turned away, my face must have been beat red. I quickly scurried out of the tent and went in search of Jake, I still hadn't broken the news to him that I would be going with the marines.

"Bella!"

I looked up and saw Jake jogging over to me. Once he got over to me I could see he was sweaty and out of breath.

"Eww Jake you stink. What have you been doing?" I asked as I covered my nose.

"I could be asking you the same question. I have been looking around for you for two hours, and then I overhear some McCarthy guy telling one of the other Corporals that he gets to ride with a hot reporter chick in the Humvee all the way to Baghdad. Now I know you are the only reporter here at the moment and the only woman on this camp, so what going on?"

"Emmett was talking about me, I have already got the go ahead from Mr Banner." I calmly said. It was like trying to run from a tiger. Use slow but precise movements and I might get away unscathed.

Jake roughly grabbed my elbow and pulled me to side and yelled " are you out of your mind, you could get killed out there Bella. What about your parents have you told them yet. I forbid you to go"

"Let go of me Jake. I am my own person you don't own me." I yelled back. He didn't let go though his grip got tighter

"I want you to call Mr Banner and tell him you have made a mistake."

"Jake your hurting me." I whimpered as tears started to fall down my face. He has never acted like this with me before.

"I believe she told you to let go of her Mr Black." Sergeant Cullen said as he rounded the corner.

"This is none of your business sir. You have no right to butt in on personal matters." Jake said.

"Well, you have no right to lay your hand on a woman."Sergeant Cullen said calmly but effectively.

Jake looked down at my elbow and quickly let it go.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean it."Jake said in a contrite manner.

I looked down at my elbow and saw that bruises had already started to form.

" I think you should leave now Jake." as I kept my head down and continued to stare at my arm.

Jake didn't say anything he just silently walked away.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sergeant Cullen asked.

" I looked up at him and was surprised to see some compassion in his eyes. Before I had a chance to answer his eyes changed to ice again and he walk off.

"What have I got myself into?" I whispered to myself.

_Do you think Bella can crack his icy exterior.......i think so._

_Let me know what you guys think. I am looking for a Beta. hint hint. Just PM me if your interested._


End file.
